New Donk City
, also known as "The city that never leaps" is a location in the Metro Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. It is based on the real world location of New York City, the world's tallest city. The city's main inhabitants are notably humans, referred to as "New Donkers" (the in-universe equivalent of "New Yorkers"). Pauline is the mayor of New Donk City. Layout The city is a large and ever expanding metropolis of the Metro Kingdom, full of skyscrapers, modern conveniences and many construction sites expanding the Metro Kingdom's domain. Also of note is that this large city is built atop an even larger building of the even grander cities of the Metro Kingdom. Many taxi cabs dot the city's roads for quick transportation throughout the city (the latter of which Mario can use to jump higher or posses using Cappy for easy travel). As the city is mostly urban and devoid of much nature, the only animals that reside here are rats and pigeons which seem to have a bit of character. Many businesses, such as shops also thrive in the city and serve first rate goods. Culture New Donkers are industrious city folk living fast-paced but comfortable lives. The citizens of New Donk City primarily dress in uniformal attire consisting of black or grey suits usually accompanied by black or grey derbies or fedoras (with women usually wearing wider brim fedoras or sun hats) to match their grey surroundings. Although some folks with notable occupations, such as musicians and the mayor herself, may wear bright red colors. New Donkers have also recently gotten into the RC Car craze, and enjoy racing their toy cars in the streets. Economy The city has a prosperous economy and its primary industries are information and ads, as noted by the countless billboards and posters dotting the city, and New Donkers are apparently even willing to do advertisement for foreign kingdoms and even villains, as noted by all the billboards and posters advertising tourists to visit other kingdoms or those advertising Bowser's wedding. According to residents, New Donk City is also the birthplace of the Crazy Cap shop franchise, having been founded in the city, and it has numerous stores in other kingdoms around the world. As with the rest of the Metro Kingdom, the city has its own form of currency in the form of purple City Coins, however regular gold coins are also accepted. Quick Facts *'Population:' Crowded *'Area:' Big *'Natives:' New Donkers *'Currency:' City Coins *'Industry:' Information, Ads *'Climate:' 27°C Notable Locations *New Donk City Hall Plaza *New Donk City Hall Auditorium *Crazy Cap flagship store *Diddy's Mart *Dixie Theater *Candy's Cafe *Tiny's PIROSHKIS *Squawks Park *Expresso Espresso *Banana Bagels *Mayor Pauline 's Commemorative Park Streets and Avenues *Dixie Street *Cranky Avenue *K. Rool Avenue *Rattley Street *Rambi Street *Expresso Street Power Moon Locations *'02. Drummer On Board!:' Recruit the drummer that can be found next to Mayor Pauline near City Hall. *'03. Guitarist On Board!:' Travel to Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park and recruit the guitarist. *'04. Bassist On Board!:' Recruit the bassist, he can be found in the park near the starting point. *'05. Trumpeter On Board!:' Recruit the trumpet player, he can be found on the rooftop of the triangular building near the New Donk City Hall Plaza. *'06. Powering up the Station:' Travel to the underground power plant after collecting all the band members. Defeat the two Piranha Plants at the end of the section. *'08. Inside an Iron Girder:' Look inside an iron girder found on the left side of the city. *'09. Swaying in the Breeze:' Look for a swinging iron girder on the Helipad area. *'10. Girder Sandwich:' Found between two iron girders on the right side of the Kingdom. *'11. Glittering Above the Pool:' Long-jump from the top of the New Donk City Hall to a rooftop pool. *'12. Dizzying Heights:' Climb to the top of the New Donk City Hall. *'13. Secret Girder Tunnel!:' Found inside an iron girder near the Odyssey. *'14. Who Piled Garbage on This?:' Ground pound a shining vent underneath a pile of garbage on top of a building near the Odyssey. *'15. Hidden in the Scrap:' Ground Pound the mechanical scrap in Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'16. Left at the Café?:' Travel to the Outdoor Cafe and ground pound the spot where both Joycons rumble. *'17. Caught Hopping on a Building!:' Catch the Rabbit found near the Rooftop Garden. *'18. How Do They Take Out the Trash?:' Ground pound the dumpster on top of the tall girder near the Heliport. *'19. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 1:' Complete the platform challenge near the Hall Plaza. *'20. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 2:' Drive a motor scooter on an obstacle course around the skyscraper next to the Heliport. *'21. City Gardening: Building Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot on a top of a building near Main Street. *'22. City Gardening: Plaza Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot in a pot near at the corner of the park near Main Street. *'23. City Gardening: Rooftop Planter:' Plant a seed in a pot on top of a building near the Construction Site. *'24. How You Doin’, Captain Toad?:' Talk to Captain Toad, located on an iron girder on the left side of the city. *'25. Free Parking:' Rooftop Hop: Park a motor scooter in a parking space near the Heliport. *'26. Bench Friends:' Sit next to the lonely man on a bench near the center of the city. *'27. Shopping in New Donk City:' Purchase a Moon from the Crazy Cap store for 100 yellow Coins. *'28. Metro Kingdom Slots:' Travel to the Slot Minigame inside a building on the left side of the city. Line up at least 3 Power Moon symbols. (Costs 10 coins to play.) *'29. Jump-Rope Hero:' Score 30 points on the jump-rope challenge. *'30. Jump-Rope Genius:' Score 100 points on the jump-rope challenge. *'31. Remotely Captured Car:' Capture the nearby New Donker to control an RC car to enter the cage. *'32. RC Car Pro!:' Complete three laps around the RC course. *'33. Taking Notes: In the Private Room:' Collect all of the Rainbow Notes inside a building on Cranky Avenue. *'34. City Hall Lost & Found:' Look for a hidden treasure at the top of New Donk City Hall Interior *'35. Sewer Treasure:' Head towards the underground Power Plant and collect the Moon on a high platform using a rotatable platform. *'37. Pushing Through the Crowd:' Pull a lever inside of an alleyway near the Outdoor Cafe checkpoint, push through the crowd afterward. *'38. High Over the Crowd:' Found in the alleyway where the “Pushing Through the Crowd” Moon is located. Use the awning as a spring, and then swing on the poles to get to this moon. *'39. Rewiring the Neighborhood:' Collect five Moon Shards inside the building at the Outdoor Café (Requires Builder Mario outfit). *'40. Off the Beaten Wire:' Found inside a crate hidden in the “Rewiring the Neighborhood” mission area. *'41. Moon Shards Under Siege:' Collect five Moon Shards in a secret area (accessed by capturing a taxi). *'42. Sharpshooting Under Siege:' Break a block using a Sherm in the Moon Shards Under Siege mission area. *'43. Inside the Rotating Maze:' Collect five Moon Shards in the rotating maze in the sewer area to the underground power plant. *'44. Outside the Rotating Maze:' Backflip to the top of the rotating maze and look for a hidden Moon. *'45. Hanging from a High-Rise:' Access the secret area via a rocket ship in the Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'46. Vaulting Up a High-Rise:' Found hidden above an upwards-moving pole during the “Hanging from a High-Rise” mission area. *'47. Bullet Building:' Climb across the swinging poles found behind buildings in the back of the city. *'48. One Man’s Trash:' Capture a Bullet Bill in the Bullet Building Mission area and travel to a platform with a trash can on it. *'49. Motor Scooter: Escape!:' Successfully escape from a T-Rex with a motor scooter in a secret area. *'50. Big Jump: Escape!:' Collect the Power Moon on top of the crates in the Motor Scooter: Escape! mission area. *'51. Secret Path to New Donk City: '''In the Sand Kingdom , find a painting on a pillar next to a Jaxi stand and warp through the painting to get the moon. *'52. A Tourist in the Metro Kingdom: After you beat the game, talk to a Tostarenan near the taxi sitting in front of the town. Return to the Metro Kingdom after you talk with him and you'll find him near the Spark Pylon used to enter the city. *'''53. Found with Metro Kingdom Art: The picture containing the hint can be found on a ledge on the triangular building very similar to the Flatiron Building in New York City. To get the Moon, Mario has to travel back to the Lake Kingdom and ground pound the southwest area of the top floor of the Water Plaza next to the elevator where the Poochy in the hint art was found. *'54. Bird Traveling in the City: '''Throw Cappy at a glowing bird flying around the city. *'55. Mario Signs His Name: Spell out MARIO with the letters found southwest of the city *'''56. Surprise Clown!: Buy the Clown Outfit in the Luncheon Kingdom, wear it, then head to New Donk City. Head to some buildings northwest of the city, and you'll find a man with a light-colored suit. Talk to him multiple times to get the moon. *'57. A Request from the Mayor: '''Talk to Mayor Pauline after you beat the game to get asked four questions. Get them right, then head to the Heliport. Grab a purse surrounded by circling coins and give it to Pauline to get the moon. *'58. Jammin' in the Metro Kingdom: Get the song "RC Car" and play it. *'59. Sphynx in the City: '''Capture some green binoculars and look for a flying Sphynx. *'60. Free Parking: Leap of Faith: *'61. Metro Kingdom Regular Cup:' Win 1st place in the Koopa Freeruning game. *'62. Hat-and-Seek: In the City: '''Find a man wearing a Bonneter instead of a hat to get the moon. *'63. Powering Up the Power Plant: Complete a puzzle requiring you to capture a green block at the Power Plant. *'''64. Up On the Big Screen: Collecting all five Moon Shards in an 8-bit section in inside the cinema. *'65. Down Inside the Big Screen:' Look for a secret room under the Up on the Big Screen mission area. *'66. Peach in the Metro Kingdom: '''Beat the game, find Peach, then talk to her to get this moon. *'67. Hanging Between Buildings: Go to a triagular building on the east side of Main St. Ground Pound a red button, then walk across the platform that appears. *'68. Crossing Lines: '''Take a Spark Pylon north, and jump when you're under the moon. *'69. Out of a Crate in the City: 'Get on top of the Banana Bagles sign. *'70. Bird Traveling in the Park: 'Throw Cappy at a glowing bird in the park. *'71. Metro Kingdom Timer Challenge 3: 'Throw Cappy at a scarecrow near the RC car track and quickley head toward the moon. *'72. Found in the Park! Good Dog!: '''Play with a dog in '''Mayor Pauline Commemorative Park. *'73. RC Car Champ!:' Clear the RC Car Pro! track in under 26 seconds. *'74. Metro Kingdom Master Cup:' *'75. Hat-and-Seek:' In the Crowd: Talk to a man in an alleyway crowd wearing a Bonneter instead of a hat. *'76. Scaling Pitchblack Mountain: '''Ground pound a' platform in the abyss. *'77. Reaching Pitchblack Island: '''Jump off of Stairface Ogres to reach a pillar. *'78. Swinging Scaffolding: Jump!: 'Make your way to the end of the Challenge Area. *'79. Swinging Scaffolding: Break!: 'Use a Hammer Bro. to break a stone wall. *'80. Moto Scooter: Daredevil!: ' *'81. Full-Throttle Scooting!: *'82.' *'83.' *'84.' *'85.' *'86.' *'87.' Multi Moon Locations *'01. New Donk City's Pest Problem:' Defeat the Mecha Wiggler. *'07. A Traditional Festival:' Get to the top of the festival building, when Pauline is singing, while go through update version of the Donkey Kong. *'88.' History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' During the events of Super Mario Odyssey, a massive disaster had occurred in the city according to Pauline. However she and Mario worked together to restore order to the city in time for the New Donk City Festival. The technological terror known as Mecha Wiggler also attacks the city at one point. Captain Toad is also present in New Donk City. Gallery New_Donk_City_Night.PNG Captain_Toad_New_Donk_City.jpg|Captain Toad in New Donk City Electricity Mario.jpg Metro Kingdom's Crazy Cap Store.jpg Metro Kingdom.jpg Festival.jpg Mario capturing a New Donker.jpg New Donker.jpg New Donk City's Park.jpg Mario (Builder).jpg Trivia *Its nickname, "The city that never leaps", is a play on New York City's nickname, "The city that never sleeps". *''New Donk City'' is a throwback to the original Donkey Kong arcade game and it is implied that the events of those games occurred here, as noted by Pauline's presence and the many construction sites that dot the city. **A similar city level from the Game Boy version of Donkey Kong Country, known as Big Ape City, also held a similar claim and status, as well as it also being based on New York City. *Many of its streets and notable locations are named after characters and elements from the Donkey Kong games, further cementing its connection to said game series. * One man calls New Donk City ‘The Big Banana’ referencing New York’s nickname ‘The Big Apple.” * New Donk City is named after Donkey Kong. de:New Donk City it:Regno della City pl:New Donk City Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Urban-themed Category:Kingdoms